lifeofheroesrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Arch Duke
Arch Dukes (アーチデューク Āchide~yūku) are Satan's "wardens" of Hell. Information The Arch Dukes are personally chosen by Satan himself out of souls who are damned to Hell. They were just recently created in the aftermath of the Ultor disaster of Life of Heroes 3. Satan has stated he takes pleasure in irony, and as such picks Arch Dukes for certain circles of Hell based on the sins they've committed during their mortal lives, as well as their status as mortals. Souls who are made Arch Dukes are exempt from the punishments a husk would receive, and instead are the ones who punish the husks. They, however, are forced to do this to pay for their sins or else they are demoted. Duke Candidacy Demon Sonic handpicks the souls to become Arch Dukes from both the living and dead, and thus keeps backups in mind, as well as successors. Pride Johnny Gat Johnny Gat and the Saints' bloated egos stained the mortal world for years. Envy Greed Sloth Gluttony Lust Wrath Betrayal Trevor Philips Trevor's recent death makes him a perfectly suitable candidate for the Arch Duke of Betrayal, given his history with and resentment of traitors, most notably Michael Townley. Venom Snake Big Boss' body double and commander of Diamond Dogs in 1984. He wasn't allowed entry into Heaven by the gods and goddesses who feared both he and Big Boss had a chance of ascending to godliness and surpassing them. Demon Sonic hopes to foster this tenacity into the punishment of the damned and help redeem the original Snakes, with the thought in mind that they may indeed pursue such goals. Circles Pride Satan himself manages the circle of Pride, the sin he is best known for. Envy Greed The circle of Greed is managed dually by two women named Kit and Kat, who spent their living days as a bounty hunter/assassin team. Sloth Gluttony The Arch Duke of Gluttony is especially mysterious. He wears a suit of brimstone armor and ironically enjoys partaking in husk punishments, such as eating toads, rats and snakes. Lust During Life of Heroes 3, Satan arranges a wedding between the Duchess of Lust and Duke of Envy to symbolize the intertwining roles they often have. Thusly, Yami married Pinky, after which they bonded and became good friends before their revival. She was recently revived thanks to the efforts of Crash Man and Sia Sapphire. Wrath After suffering through punishments that left him with PTSD amnesia, Scar was summoned to purgatory by Demon Sonic, who took amusement out of Scar's psychological state. After showing Scar a list of his sins, Demon Sonic then offers him to become his Arch Duke of the 7th Circle of H*** due to his sinfulness exceeding during his short lifespan. After realizing his current situation, Scar accepts to take the role of Arch Duke, taking the few luxuries that the position offered to his own advantage. Betrayal Former Dukes/Duchesses Envy *Pinky - Revived by Crash Man and Sia Sapphire. (1st generation.) Lust *Yami - Revived by Crash Man and Sia Sapphire. (1st generation.) Trivia *Pinky mentions during his explanation of Dukes in Life of Heroes 4 that Satan picks the souls he wants when they go to Purgatory and not Hell itself, which may mean he can appoint souls who are meant to go to Heaven. *Yami is one of the only three Dukes to have a death shown in the RP, alongside Pinky. Oddly enough, they are also the only ones to be revived. Category:Hell Category:Villains Category:A Category:Bandicootfan63 Category:Groups and Associations Category:Characters